


Mark of the Butterfly

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: It was over. Hawkmoth was done with his reign of terror and Ladybug had the perfect plan for Nooroo to recover under a worthy Butterfly and help get Paris back on track with their emotions and let go of the fear chaining them down. Or alternatively, the plunnies attacked and this is my choice for the true butterfly holder.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Mark of the Butterfly

It was over. The loud sound of the sirens and screaming of Gabriel was completely drowned out by the beating of her heart, adrenaline still flowing through her body. Marientte hugged a newly revealed Adrien closer as he slipped into shock, the reality of his father's actions finally sinking in. All this time and all the terror, sleep deprivation, injuries, property damage and emotional strain just so he could have a shot at a pipedream to revive Emilie... It was finally over.

"Gabriel Agreste, your reign of terror is over. Your control of Paris and it's people's emotions is no more. Most importantly, your time as the holder of the butterfly miraculous and torturer of Nooroo is done." Ladybug cradled the butterfly miraculous gently and steered Chat Noir away from the still raving former designer. Tossing her yo-yo and latching onto a building, the din of reporters firing questions and screaming for answers went ignored as she took her partner to her safe apartment where the rest of the miraculous holders were waiting.

"He's in shock and Plagg needs a break at least, if he wants to suit up again then he can after Plagg eats." Max jumped into action and grabbed Adrien's favorite blanket to wrap around him, a flash of green came from under it.

"There's tea and all kwami related snacks in the kitchen, even some Marinette favorites." Luka murmured, taking a quick moment to hug his girlfriend and by extension Adrien who had yet to let go of Ladybug.

"Let Tikki rest too Nette, you know she loves group hugs like this too." Nino joined in, bringing Alya and everyone one else followed to create a giant group hug.

"Spots off." Marientte whispered and felt the tears start. "I'm so sorry chaton, I never wanted to be right about him being Hawkmoth. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, and more I'm sure you never told me about. I failed you and I'm sorry."

"Milady, you didn't fail me." Adrien whispered, still not moving his face from her shoulder. "Not as Ladybug and not as Marinette. You were always there from the beginning. I love you but you know that already."

Luka raised a brow to Sass, who mimicked the expression as he held Tikki and Plagg closely. 

"And I love you too chaton. We will always be partners, we were destined to be in each other's lives. Don't forget that you have everyone else here for you too."

"I know..." She could hear the smile breaking through and felt one on her own face. "I was thinking of asking my girlfriend to come with me on a trip and maybe my best friend who happens to be an awesome superhero if her and her boyfriend would like to go."

"Dude! Totally knocked out by the superbug?!" Nino complained, causing laughter to spread through the solemn atmosphere. "I get it though she is pretty awesome."

"Well you got the pretty part of that right." Luka smirked as the blush forming on pale cheeks.

"She's always been awesome, just a little preoccupied you could say." Alya teased.

"Preoccupied enough to walk into doors and walls." Alix chimed in, now sitting on the couch.

"Or tripping up the stairs." Juleka muttered. 

"One time! One time!" Marientte whined embarrassed but smiling as she felt Adrien chuckling. "And i think best friend is a pretty big spot for me to fill..."

"Nino is my bro, I am unofficially a Lahiffe. I don't want anything to do with being an Agreste anymore." 

"Adrien, I understand that you don't want the connection to Gabriel and his nonsense but don't just give up your connection to your mom either. She loved him before he became the Gabriel of today and you know her better than anyone. " Tikki flew in, wiping away the tears that spring forth from her words. "Why not step away from the bad stuff but keep the good?"

"How do I do that?" The blonde miraculous holder finally raised his head and stared at the Tikki with such heartbreak in his eyes.

"I don't know, do you Luka?" She smiled mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" The guitarist was confused and looked at his girlfriend who was slowly turning into a tomato. "I missed something?"

"Oh my god Tikki! Do you really have to bring that up now? I like only freaking out for a day- okay okay like a week which considering wasn't all that bad but this really isn't the time!" Marientte babbled and then realized what her kwami was actually talking about. "Adrien... That's it!"

"I don't follow bugaboo."

"Instead of Adrien Agreste, follow your mother- okay not really because you'd be changing your name and she didn't but you could become Adrien Graham De Vanilly. Oh it's perfect!" She hugged the surprised boy to her tightly and bounced in place, causing those left in the group hug to laugh and step back a bit.

"I mean you're always a Lahiffe bro but you're pretty awesome as you."

"Guys, I don't-" Adrien broke into happy tears, launching himself at Nino and pulling in Tiki for a forehead kiss, irritating Plagg who stole her back with a playful hiss.

"I think we're going to be just fine... Just one last thing to do." Marientte leaned into Luka's side fully, letting everyone party for the moment before she would have to collect the miraculous' and let them visit with their newly reclaimed lost brother.

"I see your thinking face and I trust whatever you decide next Songbird." Luka whispered, sneaking a kiss when his sister wasn't looking because she was looking to get revenge.

* * *

Ladybug loved the feeling of flying through the air and running across the many roofs of her city. It was a freedom she loved and willingly shared with the other heros even if they could not keep their miraculous full time like she could being the Guardian. For a long time she had worried and thought until she was dizzy about the end of this fight and what would happen after. More importantly who would be best for poor Nooroo as Duusu would need a long time to recover and special help before the peacock would be ready for use again. Seeing her target clad in red made her smile and Ladybug swooped down, startling the boy.

"Marc Anciel, I have a very special request for you. Should you accept, I have a very special friend who needs someone like you."

"Wait, the fight is over, are you giving me a miraculous?" Marc squeaked, green eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"This miraculous is quite different you see, this is the butterfly miraculous that was misused by Hawkmoth and the kwami Nooroo wasn't treated well. I was hoping you would accept and become the true butterfly holder to inspire and help sort through the crazy amount of emotions that everyone will be feeling now that the reign of terror is over. To do good and spread love." Ladybug waited, watching the emotions flash across his face and pulled out the miracle box she had been saving for this moment.

"I accept." Marc smiled and opened the box, flinching slightly from the bright light. A butterfly kwami shook a bit as he opened his eyes and looked at his new holder, awe slowly shining through his countenance.

"Nooroo, this is Marc and I think you'll be in very good hands from now on. There is still much to fix and balance but for now I want you to take some time to spend with each other."

"Oh Guardian Ladybug he is truly inspiring!" Nooroo flew close and stared deeply into frozen green eyes. "Such a beautiful and gentle soul to have been through so much and still so very strong..."

"Well if I can do it, so can you- Nooroo? Right?"

"Yes Mas- I mean Marc. It's very nice to meet you." The kwami settled in his shoulder and seemed to glow with happiness.

"What is your favorite food? I was just going shopping for some stuff." 

"Oh I love cinnamon rolls!"

"Oh I almost forgot, here!" Ladybug handed the new holder a coupon for free cinnamon rolls at the one and only Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. "Bug out!" She winked and threw her yo-yo to head home.

"Thank you Marinette."

* * *

"So now we get to adjust to actually finishing dates and having to come up with actual excuses and finding things to do when bored." Luka mused aloud, making Marientte giggle from her place tucked into his side. "Only good things from here."

"Well emotional aftermath and work through a lot of issues but with Marc and Nooroo I think things will be on the right path. I think Adrien needs to visit him eventually once he gets more settled."

"Speaking of Adrien, I hear he is going through with the name change and the courts are having a tough time with the company in shambles."

"I'm out of a job at the moment, debating if I should wait for the reboot or move to another design house."

"I think MDCC has a nice ring for a new design house, to avoid confusion could just keep MDC."

"Luka! It was just something you said and I was sleep deprived and you  _ know _ how my mind is. I won't freak out again unless it happens."

"And how long did you calculate for that possibility miss planner extraordinaire?"

"Luka!"

"I just want to know my time limit…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this different take! I wrote this pretty quickly because it just flowed out and I adore Marc to little itty bitty pieces and he is just such an adorable squish! I have more that could be sneaking out soon so please keep you eyes peeled!


End file.
